No hay malo en rentar, sino el señor que la cobra
by hansg543.t442
Summary: Un señor llega la casa de Guilmon amenaza con demolerla. Por lo que el Chapulín colorado, Hans Gaedke y los Tamers se unirán para proteger la casa


Más rápido que una tortuga, más fuerte que un ratón, más noble que una lechuga, su escudo es un corazón.

Es el Chapulín colorado

Protagonizado por:

El Chapulín Colorado.

Hans Gaedke

Takato Matsuki

Guilmon

Rika Nonaka

Renamon

Henry wong

Terriermom

Él tripa seca.

En esta ocasión, presentamos un episodio titulado: no hay nada malo en rentar, si no el señor que la cobra.

Takato corría rápidamente a ver a Guilmon como todos los días . Takato llevaba una bolsa de pan para Guilmon, a Guilmon siempre le a gustado mucho el pan que hacía su familia.

Cuándo Takato iba a llegar a casa de Guilmon, Guilmon aparece de repente en la entrada y ellos chocan.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Takato a Guilmon

"Si, si estoy bien" responde Guilmon.

"Menos mal" dijo Takato.

"Takato ¿trajiste pan?" Pregunto Guilmon

"Si, aquí está" afirmó Takato dándole la bolsa a Guilmon.

"Muchas gracias" agradeció Guilmon.

Mientras tanto un con sombrero se dirigía a ver la casa de Guilmon.

"De nada, la verdad es que..." Takato no completo lo que iba a decir, al percatarse del señor que examinaba la casa.

"Señor" le hablo Takato al señor para ganarle su atención.

De repente el señor puso su atención a los chicos.

"Ay si, perdona" se disculpó el señor por su ignorancia.

"Señor ¿Qué hace aquí?" Pregunta Takato.

"Lo que pasa es que soy el dueño del parque, quería examinar este recinto" explicó el señor mientras señalaba la casa de Guilmon.

"Ohh... ¿Para que?" Pregunta Takato.

"Para demolerlo" dijo el señor

"¿¡Qué!?" Gritaron los dos

"Que la vamos a demoler, eso será como-"

"Pero ¿Por qué?" Pregunto Takato.

"Bueno, como en esa choza, nadie le toma mucha importancia a eso. Pues tendremos que demolerlo" Aclaró.

"Claro que si. Es la casa de Guilmon" responde Takato agresivo.

"Si, es mi casa" Afirmó Guilmon.

Luego el señor vio la casa de Guilmon.

"No se parece una casa que digamos" dijo el.

"Pero escúcheme bien. Si ustedes no se van por las buenas, pues yo y otros más, le sacamos a patadas" amenazo el.

"Pues no" Afirmo Takato mientras que Guilmon se acerca con el.

"Pues óigame bien. Si para las tres no se han ido, pues se amuelan" dijo el señor y se fue.

Luego de que se halla ido. Takato y Guilmon se mirando atentamente con expresión de temor, y luego miraron el camino al que se fue el señor.

"¿Oh y ahora? ¿Quién podrá defendernos?" Dijeron los dos.

"¡YO!" Grito el Chapulín colorado que salía de la casa de Guilmon

Takato y Guilmon giraron hacia atrás y vieron el Chapulín con cara de confusión.

"¿Un Chapulín colorado?" Dijeron Takato y Guilmon.

"No contaban con mi astucia, Síganme los buenos" Dijo el Chapulín.

Luego avanzó y su mano se golpeó con la reja de la casa por accidente. Luego los dos se acercaron con el Chapulín.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" Preguntó Takato.

"Lo hice intencionalmente para saber la resistencia de la reja. Todos mi movimientos están fríamente calculado" Explicó el Chapulín.

"Menos mal" Dijo Guilmon tranquilo.

"¿Quién es usted?" Preguntó Takato.

"Si no nada menos que el Chapulín Colorado" Responde Hans mientras salía del arbusto repentinamente.

"¿Quién?" Pregunta Guilmon.

"El Chapulín Colorado. El es uno de los grandes héroes que han existido y uno de los grandes héroes de la Latinoamérica" Explicó Hans mientras avanzaba a con los demás.

"¿Y tú quién eres?" Pregunta Takato.

"Yo me llamo Hans Gaedke" dijo Hans.

luego se voltio hacia el Chapulín y sacó una agenda y una pluma.

"Es un placer conocerte. ¿Me das un autógrafo por favor?" Pregunta Hans mientras daba la agenda y la pluma.

"Como no" Dijo El Chapulín mientras firmaba en la agenda y se la da a Hans.

"Mucho Chapulín, eres lo máximo" agradeció Hans.

"No contaban con mi astucia" Dije el Chapulín.

Luego el Chapulín colorado, se voltio a ver a Takato y a Guilmon.

"Volviendo al grano, ¿Por qué me invocaron?" Preguntó el chapulín colorado.

"Es que quieren demoler mi casa" dijo Guilmon.

"¡Chanfle!" Exclamo el Chapulín.

"Es verdad. Un hombre que resultaba ser el dueño del parque y nos dijo que lo iba a demoler" Explicó Takato.

"Y el hombre amenazo a ellos si no se van de la casa pues que él y un grupo de personas lo sacaran a patadas a ellos" Añadió Hans.

Luego Takato puso cara de confundo y luego se dirigió una mirada a Hans.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Preguntó Takato.

Luego Hans se quedó callado un momento y luego puso una cara de preocupación.

"Es que... Como andaba caminando... Y escuché la platica... Como soy metí che... Pues me escondí los arbustos para enterarme del chisme" Explicó el.

"Lo sospeche desde un principio" dijo El Chapulín colorado.

"Pero volviendo al grano. ¿Cuándo ellos vienen? Pregunta el Chapulín colorado.

"A las tres en punto" Respondió Takato.

"Vamos a esperar a que ellos vengan y lo resolvemos de una vez" Dijo el Chapulín.

"¿Crees que sea buena idea? Pregunto Takato con tono de preocupación.

"Si. Todos mis movimientos están fríamente calculados" respondió el Chapulín colorado.

Luego Hans dio un paso adelante.

"Yo también protegeré la casa" dijo Hans.

"Muchas gracias" agradeció Guilmon

Varías horas más tardes, como las dos y media. Ellos estaban esperando a los tipos malos.

Hans estaba viendo desde su mini oculares, Takato y el Chapulín estaban hablando y Guilmon estaba en su casa.

"Entonces un tipo te amenazo con golpearte" dijo Takato con asombro.

"Si. El muy menso intentó golpearme"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Me golpeó" respondió y Takato quedó con cara de decepción.

Mientras que Hans estaba observando, vio dos figuras extrañas y luego se dirigió con los demás.

"¡Chicos! Con la novedad que dos personas se acercan" Aviso Hans y luego el resto se preocuparon.

"¡Chanflee! ¿Son amigos o enemigos?" Preguntó el Chapulín mientras se acercaba a Hans.

"Deben ser amigos por qué vienen juntos" Respondió Guilmon.

Luego los tres miraron a Guilmon, luego Hans avanzó hacia Guilmon.

Cuando llegó con Guilmon, Hans agarro la cabeza de Guilmon mientras que besaba sus nudillos.

"¡TOMA!" Grito Hans tras darle un coscorrón a Guilmon.

"Pi, pi, pi, pi" Chillo Guilmon.

"No te doy otra nomas porque tenemos visitas" dijo Hans y volvió con los demás.

"Hans ¿Son los tipos malos?" Pregunta Takato volviendo lo del problema.

"No lo sé, voy ver de nuevo" Respondió Hans.

Hans sacó sus mini oculares y volvió a checar.

"¡Chanflee! Todo está al revés" Dijo Hans.

Luego Takato y el Chapulín colorado se sorprendieron al oír eso.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Preguntó el Chapulín.

A punto de dar una explicación Hans, el noto que lo mini oculares estaba al revés. Hans volteó el mini ocular y volvió a mirar.

"Ya puedo a ver dos personas con claridad" Hablo finalmente Hans.

Hans voltio a ver a Takato.

"Creo que tu los conoces" Dijo Hans

"¿Como lucen?" Preguntó Takato

"Creo que son de la misma edad que la tuya. Noto que un chico con expresión de buena onda y tiene un muñeco en el hombro. Y la segunda es una chica con expresión de pocos amigos y que lleva una playera con un corazón" terminó con la descripción.

"Si los conozco, son mis amigos" respondió Takato y luego Guilmon salió de la casa.

"Lo sospeche desde un principio" dijo el Chapulín colorado

Luego los amigos de Takato llegaron allí.

"Hola chicos" Saludo Guilmon.

"Hola a todos" Saludo el chico con el muñeco.

Luego los dos notaron la presencia de Hans y del Chapulín colorado.

"Takato ¿Quiénes son esos los dos?" Pregunta la chica.

"Yo me llamo Hans Gaedke" Respondió Hans.

"Y yo soy el Chapulín colorado" se presentó el Chapulín colorado.

"Yo me llamo Henry" se presentó Henry.

"Y yo Rika" Se presentó la chica.

Luego el muñeco salto y del hombro, y ate rizando en el piso.

"Yo soy terriermom" Se presentó.

Hans y Chapulín se vieron y luego voltearon a los demás.

"¡Chanflee!" Exclamaron los dos.

"Parece que nunca vieron un digimon" dijo Henry.

"Si he visto, lo que pasa nunca vi uno tan Chaparro" dijo Hans y terriermom se ofendió.

"Si, igual que tu" dijo Guilmon al Chapulín.

"Se aprovechan de mi nobleza" dijo el Chapulín Colorado.

"¿Pero qué sucede?" Pregunta Rika.

"Es que unos tipos malos quieren demoler la casa de Guilmon" dijo Takato y sus amigos se sorprenden al oír eso.

"No" Dijo Terriermon

"Si" dice Takato

"No"

"Si"

"Si"

"No- Dijo si"

"Por eso estoy aquí, Para asegurarme que nadie demuela la casa" dice el Chapulín.

"Bueno yo estaba de metí che. Pero estoy dispuesto a proteger la casa" aclaró Hans

Luego Rika, Henry y Terriermon se miraron entre ellos y asentando sus cabezas.

"De acuerdo. Nosotros los ayudaremos" dijeron los tres.

Luego el resto pusieron cara de felicidad.

"¡Si! Entre los ochos lo defenderemos la casa" dijo Guilmon con ánimos .

Al oír eso. Hans y Chapulín pusieron caras de confundidos.

"Espera un momento, contaste mal. Aquí hay siete personas" dijo el Chapulín colorado.

"No, Chapulín. Aquí hay ocho" corrigió Takato.

"¿Entonces dónde está el otro?" Preguntó Chapulín.

"Detrás de ustedes" Respondió Rika.

Hans y Chapulín se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Renamon.

"¡Ay!" Gritó el Chapulín.

"¡Chanflee!" Exclamo Hans.

"Lo siento por el susto. Yo me llamo Renamon" se presentó ella.

Luego Rika miró fijamente a los extraños con cara de decepción.

"Ustedes deberían irse" dijo Rika

"¿Por?" Preguntó Hans

"Ustedes dos no serían capas de vencer a ellos" dijo Rika.

"Yo sí soy capaz de todo" respondió Hans rápidamente.

"Si como no. Pégale a Renamon" Reto Rika a Hans.

"Me canso" respondió Hans.

Luego Hans avanzó hacia Renamon y le golpeó a Renamon, causando que Renamon se retuerza de dolor.

El resto se sorprendieron lo que acaba de hacer Hans.

"Ya vez que soy capas de todo" Presumió Hans.

Tras recuperarse de Golpe. Renamon agarra el hombro de Hans, le voltio y le devolvió el golpe. Haciendo derivar a Hans y noqueando lo en el piso.

Luego miraron fijamente a Hans noqueado.

"¡Chanflee!" A ver si no lo mataste" exclamo el Chapulín.

Luego miraron fijamente a Rika con una cara, como miraran a un culpable.

"Bueno, ¿como iba yo saber que sería capaz de hacerlo?" Se defendió Rika mediante el diálogo.

Luego hubo un ruido de bip, bip, bip. Que llamaron su atención.

"Esperen. Mis antenas de vinil están presenciando la presencia del enemigo" Aviso el Chapulín.

Luego Renamon captó un sonido.

"Es verdad, se aproxima gente" Dijo Renamon.

"Parece que el Chapulín, le gano a Renamon" dijo Henry a ver que el Chapulín pudo prevenir al enemigo antes que Renamon, luego se puso celosa del Chapulín.

Luego Takato miro su reloj dando cuenta de que ya son las tres

"Se aproximan" aviso Takato.

"Calma, que no panda el cunico" dijo el Chapulín mientras levantaba su chipote chillón.

Luego el señor vino con otros diez hombres, como tal había dicho.

"Como prometí. Ahora ustedes se van por las malas" Dijo el señor

El Chapulín colorado reconoció al señor.

"¡Chanflee! A este señor yo lo conozco" Hablo finalmente el Chapulín.

Los héroes miraron fijamente al Chapulín.

"¿Quién es?" Pregunta Henry.

"Es él Tripa seca" dijo el Chapulín.

"Si se nota" Dijo Guilmon y él Tripa seca miro fijamente enojado a Guilmon.

"¿¡Qué!? Exclamó él Tripa seca y Guilmon retrocedió.

"Es que él Tripa seca no es el dueño del parque, si no un criminal" al decir eso el Chapulín, Los héroes se sorprendieron.

"Exacto" admite él Tripa seca mientras que y sus hombres sacan sus pistolas y apuntan a los héroes.

Los buenos pusieron atención a los malos.

"¿Por qué quieren la casa de Guilmon?" Pregunta Takato.

"Como una base de operaciones" Dijo él Tripa seca

"Pero ustedes creen que se quedarán con la casa, déjame decirles..." Antes de completar lo que iba decir. Él Tripa seca le apunta con su pistola "... Que podría pasar" añadió el Chapulín.

Luego los digimon avanzaron adelante.

"A nosotros no nos hacen daño las balas" dijo Terriermon.

"Pero quien dice que a los niños no" dijo él Tripa seca mientras apuntaba a Henry.

A oír eso, los digimon retrocedieron.

"Ahora óigame bien. Ustedes siete les ataremos a ese árbol" dijo él Tripa seca mientras señalaba la con la pistola al árbol.

Al oír que el tripa seca decía los siete. Los héroes se percataron que Hans no estaba, deduciendo que Hans debió haber despertado del golpe que había recibido y se escabullido sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

"¡No tan rápido!" Grito Hans desde arriba de la casa de Guilmon.

Todos los que estaban abajo prestaron atención a Hans.

"¡Suéltalos o salto desde aquí arriba!" Amenazo Hans

"No serias capaz" dijo él Tripa seca calmado.

Mientras que los malos miraban a Hans. El resto miraron el moretón en la cara, mientras que ella se tocaba el moretón. Haciendo la idea que Hans es capaz de saltar arriba.

"¿¡Quién dice!?" Grito Hans. salto sobre ellos y haciendo que todos fueran derivados.

Luego los héroes aprovecharon la guardia baja de los malos y se emplazaron a pelear.

Hans derribó a dos tipos con una gran habilidad de cuerpo a cuerpo. Terriermon estaba agarrando la cabeza de un tipo con sus grandes orejas y etc, etc, etc...

Hasta que él Tripa seca agarra de rehén a Rika.

"¡Rika!" Grita Renamon a tratar de llegar a ella, pero era muy riesgoso tratar de salvarla.

Pero el Chapulín colorado llega por detrás y noquea al Tripa seca con un golpe a la cabeza con su chipote chillón, y él Tripa seca cae al suelo noqueado.

"¡No contaban con mi astucia!" Exclamó el Chapulín colorado.

"Ahora sólo falta llamar a la policía" dijo Henry mientras sacaba su teléfono.

Luego Hans se apartó de ellos y miro un lugar en específico. Hacía los lectores.

"Genial historia ¿verdad? Dijo Hans hacia los lectores.

"Ahorita estoy escribiendo una historia, pero les voy a dar una pista. Se imaginan que un ODST se enfrentará con un Digimon, especialmente un duelo con Renamon. No se pierdan la siguiente historia de este mismo escritor y él mismo canal" explicó Hans.

El resto de los amigos llegaron junto a Hans.

"¡Síganme los buenos!" Gritaron todos y esta historia se acabó.


End file.
